Richard
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Sebastian se ha quedado sin su jefe, y ahora tiene que tratar de convivir con el gemelo de la mente más brillante en todo el mundo.


Tiró una rosa en donde había una lápida sin nombre. Nadie había ido al sepelio y con toda la razón, Jim no tenía a nadie cerca. Nadie más que un rubio que acababa de dejar aquella flor tirada. Le dio una calada a su cigarro mientras sentía como el humo inundaba sus pulmones y lentamente lo iba soltando. La sensación de algo tan dañino como el tabaco, era gratificante y deliciosa para él. Lo que ahora solo estaba pensando, era que el sabor del cigarro era lo único que valía la pena ahora. Metió la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a salir del cementerio. Era extraordinaria la cantidad de tumbas y lápidas que se encontraban allí. Se preguntaba, ¿Cuándo sería tan misericordiosa su vida, para que ya pudiese terminar allí?

Dio una última calada cuando se encontró con una silueta muy familiar frente a él. Pelinegro, bajito, acento irlandés, una sonrisa que podía reconocer a kilómetros.

– Yo también voy a extrañarlo, ¿Sabes?

– También me da gusto verte, Richard. – Dejo caer su colilla en el pavimento, pisándola y apagándola. Era como una broma pesada. Haber sepultado el cuerpo de James, y ahora tener a su hermano gemelo justo frente a sus ojos. La vida no quería más que joderlo una y otra vez.

– ¿A dónde te diriges?

– Por ahora, a mi apartamento, tengo que buscar viejos contactos, hacerme dinero…

– Jim te dejo mucho dinero, Lo sabes, ¿no?

– No lo quiero. – Cerró los ojos y sacó las llaves de su motocicleta, no necesitaba hablar de lo que le había dejado o no su ex jefe. – Puedo sobrevivir sin él. – Se sentó en el asiento y metió las llaves para arrancarla.

– ¿Puedes hacerlo? – susurró el más bajo. Era tan idéntico a Jim, hasta en personalidad a veces. Se diferenciaban porque Richard tenía el cabello solo un poco más largo, y la vestimenta era completamente diferente. – He lamentado todos los días desde que esa pareja me adoptó y me separó de mi hermano.

– Por favor. Jamás hiciste algo por él.

– Bueno, no estés tan seguro. – Sonrió de medio lado y tomó uno de los cascos en la moto. Uno que siempre estaba reservado para Jim, aunque siempre negase ir con Seb en moto. – ¿Puedo? Necesito ir a mi casa…

– Si, claro. – Rodó los ojos mientras se colocaba el su casco. Esperó a que Rich se terminara de acomodar, tomarle por la cintura y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Recordaba exactamente donde vivía. Jim lo mandaba de vez en cuando, solo para vigilar que su "hermano pequeño" no estuviese en problemas. Una vez, Richard había tenido problemas con las apuestas. Era muy problemático, para haber crecido con una familia adinerada y de buen prestigio. Pero claro, teniendo todo…

Unos matones lo estaban esperando afuera del casino, debía más de 1 millón y eso ya era bastante que desear. Jim se estaba quejando y gritándole al rubio por teléfono.

– Es que no es posible, no quiero estar arreglando todo el tiempo sus tonterías. ¡Tengo mucho en que pensar ahora! ¡Debes ir a secuestrar personas y ponerles bombas, Sebasthian! No estar cazando a los matones de mi inculto hermano. Es horrible que haya salido así. Si fuera como yo…

– Pero él no es tu… – Susurró con una media sonrisa, pudo escuchar claramente como sonreía y se le escapaba una risa silenciosa al menor. – ¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Lo dejo morir?

Justo estaba saliendo el hombre cuando los otros lo acorralaron y comenzaron a empujarlo. Sebasthian ya sabía la respuesta de su jefe, así que apuntó, solo estaba esperando la orden.

–Mátalos y regresa rápido, tengo algo que mostrarte tigre.

– Como usted ordene. – Susurraba bajito, pegándole tres tiros certeros en la cabeza a los matones. Todos cayeron al suelo y Seb se fue de allí.

Con ese recuerdo sonrió lo que restaba de camino hasta la lujosa mansión del pelinegro. Se estacionó fuera y esperó a que el otro bajara, no lo veía en ningún momento.

– Se cuánto lo amabas y estoy seguro de que él te amaba a ti también.

– Él no me amaba. Él no amaba a nadie. Y yo definitivamente, no lo amo.

– Yo no dije que lo "amaras" dije que lo "amabas" – Richard sonrió por lo bajo, y el rubio aceleró, dejando atrás al pelinegro.

Algunas horas pasaron con él dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que decidió aparcar en su apartamento. Vivía en el apartamento de hasta arriba, era de lujo. Todo lo mejor para el mejor franco tirador. Sonrió al recordar exactamente esas palabras salir de la boca de Jim.

– Eres un idiota.

Susurró cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador al llegar. Abrió la puerta y encontró el cuarto oscuro. No había ni una sola alma. Iba a extrañar ver la silueta del menor solo con su camisa mirando hacia la ventana. Viendo hacia el imperio que quería construir. Diablos, como lo iba a extrañar.

Se sacó la chamarra de piel que traía y la dejó sobre un sofá. Se acercó a su bar y se sirvió lo que siempre le pedía Jim cuando no estaba tomando té. Un whisky con una fecha no mayor a 1900. Lo probó con amargura y movió el líquido balanceando un poco el vaso. Era tan irreal. Aún no creía que había pasado ya un año. Richard jamás se había presentado hasta ahora, hasta su aniversario luctuoso. No había tenido el valor de tirar nada de Jim, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que regresara. Aventó el vaso hacia la pared y gritó de furia. Comenzó a golpear la mesa hasta que se cansó y se dejó caer en el suelo.

– Te odio. – Susurró cansado, y se dejó caer en el suelo. Cerró los ojos tomando el coraje que la guerra le había brindado, y la furia que tenía hacia el detective. Los volvió a abrir sonriendo, sabiendo que a pesar de todo, Sherlock también estaba muerto.

* * *

Por Odín, hace tantos años que no sacaba algo nuevo. Y mejor ni les prometo nada. xD Aun que como ya entré a trabajar y ya tengo lap nueva, solo lo único que me falta ahora es inspiración. Hace como unos dos o tres años que no escribo nada, no sé, creo que soy yo, o algo que me imporde avanzar.

En fin, recientemente me volví a encontrar con mi MorMor, gracias a el Setlock en Tumblr y tengo esta idea desde que Jim murió.. No es Oneshot, pero tampoco va a ser un fic largo... A no ser...

Ok ya. También quiero introducirme al mundo de los fics wigetta, pero es que no me termina de convencer el escribirles un fic, ya de por si su vida es hermosa. Pero a mi me encanta el angs y quiero hacer llorar a todo el mundo ciao.


End file.
